This is a demonstration and evaluation of an innovative, eclectic training program for revitalizing elderly people and improving mental and physical health. A pilot study indicated that a multi-leveled approach with a variety of training methods can improve health, renew life-interest and promote responsibility of the elderly for their own well-being. The program includes deep relaxation procedures, breathing and physical toning exercises, massage, group work, and meditative exercises. The program is designed to show that old age can be a uniquely creative time for each individual if elderly people are supported and guided in the use of their bodies and development of inner skills appropriate to their phase of life. The project will demonstrate the method and test the assumption that SAGE training has measurable value as preventive medicine. It will also demonstrate that the methods and approach can be transmitted to other teachers and geriatric professionals in a training-internship program in which elderly people are considered equals. The program will demonstrate how these attitudes and methods can be adapted and used throughout the country by institutions and community groups, with the help of SAGE consultation and public education. The long-term goal is to build a sound base for programs for the elderly to mitigate widespread depression and demonstrate that old age can be a time of growth and culmination.